This Is Why We Love Earth
by Phoenixthefirechicken
Summary: Everyone knows that the reason we watch Hetalia is for laughs and the cuties. Of course most things on the show are crazy... But let's just say these stories are "special".
1. Ballet

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

><p>Italy comforted Germany who started sobbing silently.<p>

Japan was taking pictures with his camera because he was too short to see over the others. He was gonna keep the pictures too...

America was covering his mouth to prevent himself from lol-ing everywhere and revealing where they were hiding.

England was frantically searching through his spell book to find a spell to un-see the seen.

Canada was wondering if he could leave since no one noticed him anyway...

And France fanned China who passed out after getting a nosebleed from... THE OUTFIT.

All while Russia did perfect ballet in a pink tutu and scarf. It was surprising to everyone how gracefully he danced. And omg... That music though...

* * *

><p><strong>So reader. Maybe you didn't run away or anything... I hope you never have to see that with your own eyes. (Mostly because I ship RoChu and you would get in the way.)<strong>

**Pleases _follow_,_ like_, and _review_!**

**Request will be accepted! (As long as I ship it...) Most will slightly mention pairings, though ****some of these stories won't have pairings. HAVE A GUD DAY.**


	2. Kawaii Doitsu

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! I ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING MARIO. (Just in case...)**

* * *

><p>Germany didn't know what to think of today. People had been following him around all day, occasionally whispering "kawaii Doitsu". For this reason he was late for the world conference.<p>

When he walked into the meeting room everyone fell silent and stared at him.

Italy and Japan looked at eachother sharing a thought, _This always happens..._

Soon everyone but Italy and Japan were whispering two words, K_awaii Doitsu._

Germany took a step back and soon everyone was chasing him down the hallway.

Germany had almost been caught by Spain, who looked like a red-shelled turtle, when he felt himself being scooped up and carried away.

"This time I saved you Germany!" Germany looked up at Italy, who was dressed as Mario, then down at Japan, who I was dressed as Yoshi and carrying them. Looking down at himself, he saw a BEAUTIFUL FABTABULISIOUS dress, the color of blushing cheeks. He felt his head and there was a ADORABLE KAWAII princess tiara.

"Senpai..." Kawaii Princess Doitsu said to Italy breathlessly as they all rode off into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Based off a picture I found online... Kawaii Doitsu! Kawaii Doitsu! Kawaii Doitsu! Kawaii Doitsu! Okay. I'm done... (Kawaii Doitsu...)<strong>

**Remember to _follow_,_ favorite_, and _review_!**

**Reviews really do motivate me and it always brightens my day to get them... If I don't I go cut... My hair! Fabulous~**


	3. Full Moon Iggy

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! **

**This chapter? Just kinda came up with it and posted.**

* * *

><p>England usually went to sleep at 5:00 on the night of the full moon. Why? Well...<p>

"Why do my eyebrows speak to meee?!" The Iggy yelled while running around the emergency meeting room.

"CALM DOWN WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?" Germany yelled.

"His magical powers take over when the full moon is out." Norway explained.

"What about you?" Denmark asked.

"Oh," Norway said nonchalantly. " I'm just... Too awesome." He then put on sunglasses.

Japan took plenty of pictures of this with his camera.

England then reached the height of his magical powers.

RAINBOWS WENT EVERYWHERE.

France stood in awe. Complete awe...

Suddenly, 'Merica!

"Hero Punch!" America screamed as he punched England in the face.

England then passed out.

The day was saved from... Something. Idk, scones?

* * *

><p><strong>You're welcome. You would've eeaten scones if not for this story and America.<strong>

**Remember to _follow_ ,_favorite_, and _review_! **


	4. China Is Old

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! (Or Facebook.)**

* * *

><p>"Uh, China? Are you sure you can handle this?" Japan saked worriedly.<p>

"Of course, aru. You can. America can. I'm not going to be left out." China said stubbornly.

After hours...

And hours...

And hours...

Basically almost two hours but it seemed longer cause Japan had to wait to take a picture of the achievement.

China finally set up his Facebook account.

"Now how do I work this thing, aru?" China asked,

But Japan had already taken the picture and left.

* * *

><p><strong>China's so old! Now just wait till he gets on other social media sites. <strong>

**Remember to _follow_ ,_favorite_, and _review_!**

**I'm sorry I don't update a lot, but I'm busy most of the time... With social media. :D**


End file.
